


Probing

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Bottom Louis, Crack, Electroejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Other, Overstimulation, Possible Alien Abduction, Prostate Milking, Recreational Drug Use, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is enjoying a quiet night alone on a hotel roof top where he may or may not get abducted by Aliens. But he gets probed! Anal Probed!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Direction. But I would really like to. Please, if someone could let me know how, I would be thankful.

The last thing Louis remembers is climbing up onto their hotel roof with a few joints and a lighter. It was dark outside, but still too early to be sleeping. It was a warm night and he was feeling restless, he needed release. He was angry and horny. So very _angry_ , and _horny_. The roof wasn’t much; half of the front space was taken up by the skylight area, edges were made into a makeshift roof garden with high walls and it had an open space towards the back with a fantastic view of the clear sky. He would have invited one of the boys to join him but it didn’t seem fair to drag them into one of his and Harry’s minor tiffs. Yes, minor. It was his fault and he knew that. He was sure _Harry_ knew that too. But that didn’t mean he was going to admit to it. No. He wanted Harry to come to _him_. This had also forced them to take up separate rooms. He knows for a fact that if they _had_ shared a room, he would have had his release the usual Harry way. But Louis Tomlinson had some pride left in him. He was _not_ going to beg. That was final. So he lit up his joint and took a long drag.

Lounging on the roof, Louis was glad that this Hotel was out of the way, there were very few city lights to dilute his view of the wonderful night sky. Albeit, the Hotel did reminded him of this Haunted mansion he’d once seen in a movie or a TV show or something. But it was _not_ spooking him _at all_. He took another drag.

He definitely did not feel any need to sleep; he was in a good kind of relaxed state. But he _did_ feel the need for a case of beer to go with, just so he could enjoy this more. He took another drag. After a while, he almost forgot and _phoned_ Harry to get some beer up. But no, he couldn’t. That would be admitting defeat. With a frown, he laid down flat on the roof, put his phone as far away from himself as possible. He star fished himself, took another long drag and tried to enjoy the cool breeze and the nice view. He didn’t need Harry.

Before long, he was lighting up his second and he was completely content. He and Harry were supposed to share his newly acquired stash, but screw him he thought. Screw him and his freakishly long legs, his ginormous chest, and his stupid curls; he did not _need_ Harry, definitely not his fat lips, or his outsized hands, or his ‘slightly’ above average sized dick. No thank you.

By his third, all Louis could think about _were_ Harry’s plump lips kissing him teasingly, his large hands jerking him off torturously and his huge dick pounding into him blissfully. He was Hard. He was Hard and sublimely happy rubbing himself. Whatever this new weed was, it was working wonders for him. Even with his eyes closed and a hand jerking himself, he could feel the bright light. It felt like someone had opened up the sky to make the sun beam _just_ for him. He could feel the rush of nights air ruffling through his hair. He felt like being lifted. He felt weightless. He was flying. This was some of the best shit he’s ever smoked. He couldn’t stop smiling. The feeling was so surreal. Then he felt a sharp stinging at the back of his neck.

**~~~**

Louis tries to blink his eyes open; it’s too bright to actually see anything so he’s squinting. He can see some things in the background but his sight is too blurry to focus on anything. He doesn’t know where he is or remember getting here. He frowns; he’s lying in a very uncomfortable position too, with something hard pushed between his lower back and the bedding. This way, his hips are raised with his head tipped back. He starts to panic because he doesn’t _know_ where he is. But then he sees Harry, so Louis smiles. Because now, he knows Harry has come to apologize. Given, Harry does look a little different. Like Louis is looking at him through a peep hole or something, eyes seem too big; his head seems awfully large, and Skin looks sickly pale. He also can’t seem to see any of Harry’s beautiful curls. He thinks it must be tucked into this odd skin coloured beanie he seems to be wearing, which sort of explains the larger looking head. But Louis doesn’t care; this could as well be the effect of his weed.

Louis smiles because Harry’s there and he’s touching him now. Louis suddenly realizes that he’s also naked. He frowns because he can’t remember Harry taking off his clothes. But he still doesn’t care because all he can see and feel are Harry’s big eyes and his cold bony fingers touching him everywhere. Hm, bony, he doesn’t remember Harry’s hands being like that. But he just tries to remind himself to tell Harry later to stop working out so much and eat a bit. Harry’s touching him and the slow drag is making Louis feel ticklish, so he starts giggling and tells Harry to stop.

He can feel several hands roaming all over him, from slight touches over his belly button to the light twisting of his nipples, to slow scratching on his head; he doesn’t get how Harry’s doing that. But it’s soothing. He realises a little too late with his happy purring and soft giggling that he isn’t able to move away or move at all. His hands and limbs feel too heavy. He’s suddenly not so appreciative of his new found weed.

He opens his mouth to voice his feelings but there’s a harsh tug on his cock; Louis stops giggling, he’s silent now. This somehow seems to drive Harry to mess with him more, he’s pulling his cock up, giving it experimental slow tugs, he’s jabbing at his foreskin, squeezing each of his balls, it’s like he’s scrutinizing every small detail. Louis can feel his face heating up because it’s just too bright and with him not being able to move, he feels a little too exposed. He’s half hard again. But Harry doesn’t give up; he’s pushing his knees apart and Louis can feel his ass cheeks slightly part. Louis now knows that Harry’s laid him down in this position intentionally.

It’s a little more uncomfortable because his knees are spread too wide, and his lower back is digging into the hard mount placed below and it’s painful; he’s about to tell Harry that but his cold bony fingers are touching his rim, so Louis shuts up. But he doesn’t stay on the rim too long, just a few light jabs and he moves onto the thighs. This makes Louis grumble and protest weakly because Harry’s _teasing._ Louis knew this would happen. Harry’s punishing him for something he isn’t responsible for. And it isn’t cool because Louis was already half hard and Harry is simply being mean.

But before he can yell, it stops. There are _no_ hands anywhere. Louis is seriously pissed now. Not only has Harry not apologized, he’s made Louis hard and disappeared. Louis tries to move his arms just so he can get _some_ friction on his cock but his hands are dead. This is _not_ how Louis wanted his night to go.

Suddenly, there’s something hard and round being shoved into his mouth. He realizes that it’s hollow and it fills up his mouth. He’s surprised because he did not know Harry _carried_ any gags. He smirks slightly because it’s _Kinky_ and he likes it. He seriously underestimated Harry.

But it’s uncomfortable again, because whatever is in his mouth is being shoved till the back of his throat and he can’t even revolt now. There’s also some sort of suction clamps being attached around both his nipples. He can’t figure out _how_ Harry’s doing all this or where he even _got_ any of these things from. But the slight pressure on his nipples feels good so he doesn’t complain.

After a few more agonizing minutes of adjusting, he can finally feel Harry touching his cock. There’s some focused tugging and cupping this time. He squeaks when he feels some sharp poking at his foreskin and his slit because it’s painful, but Harry just keeps going. Jerking him off from base to tip in a messy rhythm till Louis’ completely hard.

Louis can sense some light pressure being applied at the tip; he can feel something firm being put around the head of his cock. It’s soft, but not warm at all, so he knows it isn’t Harry mouth on him but he can feel a light slurping pressure, it feels good, so he lets it be. He still doesn’t know where on _Earth_ Harry went to, to get all this. But Louis’s being jerked off earnestly now so he’s happy.

It does feel a little different from what Harry normally does to him because, the hold on his cock is too rigid, and there’s no wrist twisting or anything. Just solid pulls that don’t reach the tip. But none the less, it’s working, there’s precome dripping from his tip. He can feel that heat building up, he’s been hard too long and he’s breathing heavily, a few more solid strokes and he’s coming with a moan.

He starts panting heavily into the gag, trying to come down from his high, but he can still feel the tugging on his cock. Harry hasn’t faltered, he’s kept up the same harsh grip on his cock and the suction on his tip has also increased. It’s like the come is being sucked off of his cock. It’s a little painful because it’s too soon. Louis’ still sensitive from his orgasm, so he tries to wiggle away from the touch, but of course, he’s still immobile.

It becomes too much after a few minutes, even the clamp on his nipples feels like it’s digging into his skin, and with the suction on the head of his cock and the tugging, he’s feeling oversensitive. He tries to whimper but no sound comes out through the gag. He tries to tell Harry to stop, but he seems to be too caught up with the way Louis’ cock keeps jerking under his touch. Harry keeps going; the same rough tugs on his cock. And as the suction pressure at the head increases, Louis comes, for the second time with a sob. There are tears falling from Louis' eyes this time. He doesn’t get what is happening; Harry has _never_ been this forceful. He’s always stopped when Louis’ asked him to.

Louis is silently snivelling when Harry finally stops tugging on his cock. The pressure on the head of his cock also lets up a bit but the softness is covering his whole cock now, making it stand even though he’s softening. But Louis doesn’t mind this as much. There’s just a slight pressure at the base and he can deal with that. As long as no one touches the tip, he’ll be okay.

Louis’ trying to calm himself down with deep long breaths when he feels it, something hard and wet circling his rim then just like that it’s being shoved into his hole. It’s cold, like a metal, with a rounded tip and it feels like it’s about two fingers thick. He still screams because it hurts, Harry didn’t prep him. Another tear falls from his eyes because Harry always preps him. After a few jabs to his inner walls, he moans despite himself when he feels the metal digging into his prostate. The metal continues prodding till his cock is hard again. It’s painful, but the metal seems to be nudging him the right way so he tries to calm himself down. He painfully screeches when he feels the first electric current hit his prostate. The pain is too piercing to be pleasurable. His cock jumps spurting precome which again gets sucked into the tube. The second electric bolt is just as painful too, his cock giving out more precome. Louis’ crying by his third, made even more painful because his prostate’s sore. But his cock starts spurting come this time. The fourth time electric bolt hits him, it doesn’t stop, it’s unbroken, it seems to make his cock spurt come endlessly. The pain finally becomes too excruciating for him to handle, he gets too exhausted, he closes his eyes and blacks out.  

**~~~**

Louis is curled up into a ball on his side when he faintly hears music playing in the background. It’s definitely familiar, but he refuses to acknowledge it. He curls up more.

Harry finds Louis like this, on the roof curled up on himself.

There’s kissing on his forehead. Soft, warm lips kissing his one side of the face. “Baby, wake up” Another kiss.

Louis groans, he’s tired and everything hurts. He does not want to wake up

Harry looks at Louis confused, “Baby, it’s just me. Wake up” 

Louis grumbles and tries to speak but shakily says “No”

Crouching down, Harry sits next to Louis' head and pushes the hair out of his face. Louis flinches. With a sigh, Harry brings Louis’ head onto his lap and soothingly speaks again “Sweetheart, we’re getting late. I called you so many times last night, you never answered.” another kiss to his cheek. “You need to wake up”

Harry’s rubbing his hands up and down Louis back when Louis finally squints his eyes open and askes “Harry, where are we?

“On the roof boo.” “I think you slept here.”

Louis can’t remember if he slept here. It’s all a little too hazy. His head throbs a little and he’s sore everywhere. He tries to stretch his arms, frowns, and says “No wonder I’m sore everywhere” with a sigh.

Harry frowns too “I can’t believe you slept here. I wish I’d come looking for you last night. Your back must be killing you”

Louis tries to stand up, fails, and wobbles unsteadily on his feet till Harry holds onto him. His back hurts, his front hurts and weirdly his insides hurt too. He pouts and says “I think I’ll need actual pills to survive today”

Harry looks at him sadly “Tell you what, once we get back from today, both of us can have a nice long bath together” “I took the penthouse last night anyway. I was hoping you’d come. But we can use it today”

“Okay” says Louis with a frown and starts walking with an awkward limp.

**~~~**

Harry and Louis are both naked and relaxing in a big bath tub with warm water and lots of bubbles. Louis was insistent on the bubbles.

Louis' sitting in between Harry’s legs with his back to Harry’s chest, Harry resting his back towards the edge of the tub and was massaging Louis back. It had been a long tiring day. Louis had been exceptionally grouchy and Harry just wanted to make him feel better.

Taking the shampoo, Harry started massaging Louis’ hair, making Louis purr and release a soft sigh.  

Harry noticed something odd on the back of Louis' head while washing, he had never noticed that before. He got curious and asked “Lou, what’s this behind your ear?” and poked at it.

Louis gave a slight painful hiss and said “I think I burnt myself while on the roof last night.” “It stung a bit in the morning, but it seems to have healed, doesn’t hurt much now.”

“Hmm” “It doesn’t look like a burnt mark though” said Harry still staring intently at the mark.

“What?”

 “Hm ya, I mean, it doesn’t _look_ like a burnt mark. It looks like some kind of marking and it looks familiar too.” said Harry with a frown. 

This made Louis laugh “What on earth did _you_ smoke Harry?”

But Harry kept silent for a few minutes trying hard to remember where he'd seen it before and then finally exclaims at the realization “I know where I've seen this!" "If you sort of tilt it" He roughly tilts Louis' head to the right and smugly said "it would look _exactly_ like the scar you have behind your thigh”

Louis suddenly goes cold all over and his eyes pop out because he _remembers getting **that**_! 

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> If I DO end up owning One Direction, I would set them free. As soon as they finish filming their sex tapes of course!  
> One exclusive Larry and one OT5. 
> 
> I do not wish for anything else.
> 
> Till THAT happens, I would truly appreciate any feedback in the form of Kudos and comments! :) Hope you liked what you read!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
